


What Has Been Foretold

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Action, Some descriptions may be on the graphic side.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuous sighting of a strange, man-shaped, winged figure and the visions that come with it causes Aragorn to believe a lot of lives will be lost soon in Rivendell on the night of the Midsummer’s Eve Feast, including his own. But will anybody believe him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Has Been Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

What has been foretold  
by Aragornwriter  
© 2004  
aragornwriter@sv-tales.com

 

Disclaimer: Tolkien created Middle-Earth and I am merely borrowing some of his characters to write these stories. I do not earn any money with them.

Story: The continuous sighting of a strange, man-shaped, winged figure and the visions that come with it causes Aragorn to believe a lot of lives will be lost soon in Rivendell on the night of the Midsummer’s Eve Feast, including his own. But will anybody believe him?

Background: This story is slightly based on our real-life legend of the Mothman Prophecies (which was turned into a movie some years ago).  
I have added my own Middle-Earth twist to it.

If you want to learn more of that legend, go to this website: http://www.sonypictures.com/movies/mothman/.  
This information is not necessary to follow this story. It was merely the basis for this story and the creature will not be named “Mothman”.

Note: Thanks to Cele for suggesting the Midsummer Eve’s Feast for the centre piece of my story. Thanks to Alina for the preview comments (you are the best!) Thanks to Morwen for editing (*big wave*)  
Extra note added: Since it was difficult to find much information about any feasts in Rivendell, I have decided to re-create my own for the purpose of this story. Any references that seem incorrect are my responsibility.

Type: AU (with no changes for the trilogy), Angst, mystery

This story is Aragorn POV

Rating: G  
A little warning: Some descriptions may be on the graphic side.

“The first Mothman sighting came in early 1964. A woman, prominent in civic affairs in the town of Point Pleasant, was driving along Route 2 near the Ohio River with her father. As she neared the Chief Cornstalk Hunting Grounds, a large man-shaped figure walked out onto the road. Not knowing if he needed help, the woman slowed her car, when the figure spread two large wings and took off.”  
\-- Extract from the Mothman Prophecies website

 

What has been foretold

Prologue

I suppose that at first sight, the dark image in the water would appear to be a log, or even a rock embedded underneath the surface. Or perhaps it was just a shadow of the moon toying with the water. Maybe an animal lying dead in the water.

But at second sight, you would notice that it – whatever it was - drifted.

On third viewing, you would see that it was a human form that floated face up in the cold water. Only seconds ago, it had plunged into the deep, crashing from the rocks above forming a ledge.

Then you would see that when the body fell, there was someone standing up on the rocks looking down and that this figure would turn and run back to Rivendell where it came from.

After that, the world returned to its normal self and it would seem as if the body was swept underneath the water’s surface. For a short while you could not see it with the bare eye. Then it popped up again, face down.

Gently hitting a few large rocks, the body turned once again until it lay on its back in the water, drifting towards the shores by the current of the water. The eyes remained closed and the arms floated lifelessly. You might wonder why the figure did not swim to shore. He could not, for he no longer knew where or when he was.

Finally, the body drifted to the island’s shore and remained there, held in place by smaller rocks and pebbles. There, it seemed to have reached its final resting place. Unmoving. Un-breathing. Drowned.

It was strange what had happened to the person lying in the water. Why he drifted there. Why the spirit escaped the form that lay there in the water. Why the soul sought a new place in this world or another until he finally could think no more of that which had brought him there.

Until he could no longer remember that all of his loved ones had died.


End file.
